


Figaro

by MarkieWay



Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Based on Real Events, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Idol Verse, M/M, Markson fluff, One Shot, it is soft, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson reacts to Mark’s Figaro shoot.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: DYE ERA MARKSON [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720546
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Figaro

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my world let’s do this!
> 
> This is my first work of a new series, DYE ERA MARKSON series which is self explanatory really but it’s a few short one shots that are all connected and based on or inspired by real events. Enjoy!
> 
> PS. I was tired when I wrote this but I still want to upload it and I know it was a few weeks ago but I’ve been busy with work and streaming so like, I forgot.
> 
> ALSO, I need more Model Mark like the Madame Figaro shoot because ohmygosh he’s so hot and whoever styled him is a blessing to mankind.

The day that Mark’s feature on the Madame Figaro Mode magazine had been released was a few dates before their comeback but Jackson had already preordered it and waited eagerly for its delivery, not letting the older man know what he had done. Mark hadn’t let him see anything beforehand though he had already been sent some of the pictures, not even letting out a single tiny detail of the shoot. At first, Jackson had called him mean and pouted but nothing he tried had worked in his many attempts of fishing for information. Of course, he would support his boyfriend and purchase a copy of the magazine for his own personal collection but he didn’t like the thought of having to wait so long; he thought he was special.

On the expected day, Jackson waited by the letter post, refusing to go online or out for the fear of spoilers. It was helpful that they didn’t have to be at the company until later that day but he so hoped it would come soon. Usually, he would go on social media and save the images and the reactions of the fans in the secret ways he could but this time, he knew from the teasers that it would be better to feel the pages with his own hand.

When it did drop through, he scrambled for the sealed magazine, carefully tearing it open as the pace of his heart sped up at the slow but exciting process. The way the eldest rapper looked with that hairstyle spoke levels that Jackson’s pupils darkened and he licked his lips. He couldn’t deny how attractive the man looked, even more than usual, nor could he believe his boyfriend hadn’t told him how dangerous the images would be. Attempting to distract his growing sinister thoughts, he read the piece of the interview, smiling at his boyfriend’s sweet and humble words. He really had gotten the best man in the world all to himself and he knew he was damn lucky.

Flicking through the pages in awe, his mouth was agape at the sight of the images. One of his particular fancy was where Mark sat on the couch, shirt unbuttoned and collarbone exposed. It was such a mesmerising picture, he couldn't peel his eyes away. His boyfriend looked so fucking handsome and all he wanted to do was sit on his lap and suck the sweet skin of his neck but at the same time cover him up since he wanted to be the only one to see the eldest rapper like that. Gazing upon another page, Jackson almost lost his mind. Mark was wearing a see through top and his tattoos were on full display, a sight he knew the fans would go crazy over just like he was.

In an impulsive decision, Jackson grabbed a few things before leaving his house with a mask and the magazine in hand. He walked the distance from his to the other’s apartment, not even ten minutes with his quick pace, trying to collect his thoughts and calm himself but his mind kept flashing back to those images. It was too much to handle. With only the intention to head straight to the older man’s apartment and not knowing what to do after that, he found himself in front of the door, a hand already knocking at it.

Once the door was open, he stormed in, forgoing any form of introduction as he held the magazine up and stared at the apartment owner. “Why are you so hot?” His question came out as more of an unintended bitter demand than a compliment but Mark chuckled all the same.

Mark was amused by the furrowed brows and the pout that formed on his boyfriend’s face, though still surprised at the sight of the magazine in his hand. Since it was from his own solo activities, he hadn’t expected any of his members to buy it, not even telling them about it bar from Jackson, though only because the man was increasingly curious and always kept up to date with his activities despite his own hectic schedule. And because they were in a relationship. Admittedly, he was flattered at the gesture, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink but he opted to distract himself by focusing instead on the man in front of him. He teased the younger rapper, “So I take it you like the shoot?”

“Well, I mean, that’s not - I can’t - ugh!” The Hong Kong native stuttered, frustrated that he couldn’t vocally describe his feelings like he normally did. He stomped his foot in protest and folded his arms, a very childlike gesture for a man in his mid twenties but one he could not stop himself from doing.

Laughing out loud, Mark wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter man and pulled him in for a hug, a hand rubbing at the younger’s back in an attempt to comfort him. He found it adorable how easily flustered his boyfriend could get, especially when he was the one making him that way.

Accepting the moment of affection, Jackson wrapped his own arms around the other, whispering into the comfort of his shoulder and finally able to voice his thoughts after a long wait, “You’re amazing and insanely attractive, you know, the shoot was amazing too.” His most comfortable position was in his boyfriend’s arms and it was one he was most confident in.

“Then why were you pouty and angry when you came in?”

“Oh yeah! You!” Jackson exclaimed, backing away as though the man had done something so scandalous and unforgiving, remembering his mood from seconds before and ashamed he’d forgotten so quickly. “Why are you so exposed in these pictures? Oh my gosh!”

At that, Mark rolled his eyes and sighed, explaining slowly, “It’s a photo shoot, Jacks, you know how it goes.”

“But - but - you’re showing your tattoos and your chest and your skin!” The younger stuttered, flicking through the pages and bringing the evidence right to his boyfriend’s face. No matter how much he appreciated it, it was still shocking.

Grabbing the magazine for himself, Mark agreed. “Yes I am.” He had some worse, going shirtless a few times before in music video makings and the shows they filmed years back though it had admittedly been a while since he exposed his chest. Placing the magazine away to be discussed later, he closed in on his boyfriend, knowing there was much more to talk about. “But you liked it, right?”

The man under question looked down, unable to meet the older’s gaze with the way his own cheeks had reddened but he had wanted to see Mark’s reaction and so, he looked up, instantly regretting it. His boyfriend stared at him with such intensity that he felt small and could not help but admit his true thoughts. Under normal circumstances he would have done so already but this was very different. “Yes, I loved it.” He knew he was holding back, letting out more carefully selected words, “You look really good in these pictures but you always do. You’re the most handsome man in the world and I’ll fight anyone who says otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Mark replied back at the compliment, chuckling lightly, his arms coming back to wrap around the younger who followed his actions. They came face to face, inches apart, his gaze soft and appreciative, only focusing on the younger. With a whisper, he let their foreheads touch, leaning close as he spoke again, “I love you.”

“Hmm. I love you too.” Jackson responded, kissing the side of the older man’s face before nuzzling into the hard shoulder, not wanting to move an inch until one of their managers would eventually end up calling them down for their schedules for they cared for no one else.

Later on, they’d discuss Jackson’s hypocrisy since he had done similar shoots before, the logic of the small argument from earlier not being there but they would ultimately forgo it for a more preferable and comfortable cuddle in the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Please leave your kudos and comments and tell me what you think!
> 
> The next work will be uploaded once this one reaches 500 hits or if I feel like it.
> 
> @ MarkieTWay on TWT


End file.
